<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Suggestion by Milfomancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689462">Just a Suggestion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer'>Milfomancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1k prompt, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lewd dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain turns Dorothea's attempts to use a Suggestion spell on him back on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Suggestion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothea pressed her dress to her thighs, removing non-existent wrinkles from the black fabric. Sylvain should be arriving shortly, and she was eager to see the effects of the Suggestion spell she had been practicing in the mirror all morning. She always found herself swept up in his flow, and the mage was not above using a sprinkle of magic to help turn the tides.</p><p>A knock at the door announced the paladin’s arrival, followed by, “I’m coming in, Dot.”</p><p>Dorothea rumpled her nose. Sylvain knew she hated it when he called her that. At least, around anyone who could hear. Not that he hasn’t called her nastier things in private. Before her thoughts lead her any further, her door opened.</p><p>“You wore that black dress I like,” Sylvain said, closing the door and planting a kiss on her lips, “I’m glad you listened to my request this morning…” A calloused hand slid down her back, stopping at her waistline. “Are these those red panties you know I like?”</p><p>Dorothea playfully slapped his hand away. “Maybe. Wouldn’t you like to know?” She needed to look her partner in the eye to perform the spell, but his face was buried in her neck.</p><p>“I would, actually,” he joked.</p><p>Dorothea rolled her eyes, before stepping back and lifting her dress to expose her bright red lace underwear to a pleasantly surprised Sylvain.</p><p>He whistled. “Impressive that your face matches your undies, Miss Dorothea. Why don’t you give me a little spin?”</p><p>Dorothea was about to ask him what he was talking about before she found herself giving a half-hearted twirl in place. She realized the heat she was feeling was coming from her face as she felt a cool breeze between her legs.</p><p>“That was a very sad twirl. Again Dot, with gusto.”</p><p>Unable to argue, she gave a more enthusiastic twirl.</p><p>“What’s wrong darling? You look like you’re about to explode,” Sylvain asked.</p><p>Dorothea bit her lip but was powerless to stop herself. “I think the Suggestion spell I was planning to cast on you was cast on myself when I was practicing.”</p><p>Sylvain quirked an eyebrow, then burst out laughing. He moved in, grabbing her waist and hand in a waltzing pose. “So if I tell you to dance with me, you will?” Again Dorothea blushed.</p><p>“You don’t need a spell to make me do that, you know,” she said, cuddling up to Sylvain. Her head resting against his chest, the two pitching woo to an imaginary song.</p><p>“Hmm,” Sylvain wondered out loud with a glint in his eye, “Does this mean I could tell you <em>not</em> to step on my feet while we dance, and you’d become a better dancer?”</p><p>“That was just one time! I had been with Manuela, I was tipsy!”</p><p>“No, no, no, the White Heron Cup.”</p><p>“Oh. No, that was on purpose because you couldn’t take your eyes off the Professor’s ass.”</p><p>“Dorothea, you’ve seen the Professor’s ass. Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth, do you blame me?”</p><p>She looked up, but found the spell prevented her from doing so. She instead looked off to the side with a look of indigence, “I suppose I can’t.”</p><p>Sylvain grinned, “Back to the topic at hand, why don’t you tell me what you were intending to do once you had me under your wicked influence, Miss Dorothea? Nothing impure, I’m sure.”</p><p>Dorothea bit her lip, but knew the spell would compel her to speak anyway. “I wanted to order you around.” She had to comply with his requests, but she didn’t have to be quite <em>that</em> specific.</p><p>“Be more specific. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”<br/>
<em>Shit.</em> She took a deep breath, “I want you to rub me while you kiss me.”</p><p>Sylvain leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. He ran his index finger down his partner’s stomach, stopping just as he felt her underwear underneath her dress. “Where exactly do you want me to rub?”</p><p>“My pussy - rub my pussy, Sylvain,” she commanded with more authority than she felt. Sylvain heard a sharp intake of air between kisses as he pulled up Dorothea’s dress and slid a finger across the red panties he had requested. He felt her growing wetter and hotter, keeping his pace deliberately slow, letting her try to push herself into him.</p><p>“...Directly,” she panted, “...With your mouth.”</p><p>Sylvain was happy to oblige. Giving her lips and neck a few parting pecks, he moved Dorothea up against her wooden dresser and dropped to his knees. Moving the dress up between her and the wardrobe, he slowly pulled her now-soaked undergarments down. Dorothea sighed as his lips pressed against hers, his finger easily sliding inside her. Placing a few more kisses about her hips, thighs, and trimmed black bush, Sylvain began licking and sucking at her in earnest.</p><p>“S-slow down your hand, but keep sucking like that,” she gasped. He adjusted himself until he felt the grip her grip on his hair return, allowing her to push and grind herself into his face. His free hand wandered about her pale calves and thighs, using her tensing and releasing to help gauge where he should lick and caress.</p><p>Experimenting with different speeds and spots, Dorothea began to feel a fire rising between her legs, moaning out, “Oh <em>fuck</em>, Syl, finger me faster, a-and,” but she was cut off as he sped his fingers up and gently sucked her clit into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. He was well aware of how she liked to be touched. Sylvain could feel her pulling his hair and she desperately tried to push herself harder into his face as her orgasm built.</p><p>It was only a few minutes before she couldn’t hold back any longer, and her legs gave way as her climax washed over her. She scrambled against the wardrobe to keep herself upright as her orgasm rocked her body.</p><p>Sylvain slowed his thrusting moved from kissing her sensitive clit, supporting her weight so she could enjoy the last washes of her bliss.</p><p>Eyes fluttering, Dorothea released her grip on his hair, brushing a few orange locks away from his face. He said, “What is your next command, princess? Tell me what you want me to do.”</p><p>A sly grin formed on her face as she pushed him onto the bed, straddling his chest, wet dripping from her pussy. “Again, Syl, with gusto.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>